Memories That Kill Me
by CakePopp
Summary: From the past six years of her life, she has forgotten all about her past. But a horrifying memory comes back to Maddie. Secrets retold and an adventure is waiting to be journeyed through. Tag alongside Maddie and her friends to see what lies beyond the world of Ever After...
1. Nightmare? Seems like a flashback

**Chapter 1** –

_The tri colored hair girl walked down the pathway with her mother to their carriage. _

"_Mama, where are we going?" The nine-year-old Maddie Hatter asked._

"_It's a surprise, sweetie." Her mother answered. _

_Maddie clapped her hands and jumped up and down. _

"_I love surprises!" _

_Her mother laughed a little. _

_When they got to their carriage, Maddie's father, The Mad Hatter was waiting for them. _

_"Finally you two are here, you know that the dog will jump into hot water if time ticks!" The Mad Hatter riddled. _

_Maddie giggled and jumped into the carriage. She looked out of the carriage window to see her parents having a conversation. Her mother finished the conversation by kissing her father's cheek and headed to the front of the carriage where there were the most beautiful white horses she had seen. _

_Her father walked into the carriage and sat on the seat in front of her. _

_"Is mama going to drive the carriage?" The young Maddie asked._

_"Yes, mama is going to drive the carriage teacup." Then the carriage started to move._

_As a few hours passed the sun was starting to sink and the moon was climbing to the top of the sky turning every inch of the sky a camouflaging night blue. _

_Maddie fell asleep due to the movement of the carriage and her father was having tea with Maddie's dormouse, Earl Grey and his dormouse Mallymkun. _

_It was dark and the streets were lit by shop lights that were rainbows shining in the night sky._

_Just then another carriage was infront of them but was still far away. Before Maddie's mother had a chance to move away from the carriage someone grabbed her from behind and she let out a huge scream before the figure placed its hand over her mouth. _

_"What?" The Mad Hatter looked out of the window to see that another figure cut the harnesses. Maddie woke up not knowing what was going on. Then..._

_BAM!_

_The carriage crashed and the last thing that Maddie_ _heard was her father screaming out her mother's name and her own name. _

_..._

_Maddie opened her eyes to be greeted by a bright light. 'What is going on...?' She thought to herself. _

_She rubbed her eyes and she could finally observe her surroundings. _

_There she was lying on a plain white bed with machines by her side. There were some chairs and what looks like a curtain at the door hiding it. _

_She turned her head to the right side and saw a man, not her father but a man dressed in a white lab coat and is wearing some kind of necklace around his neck. 'It can't be a necklace, it's to different.' _

_No, it wasn't a necklace. It was stethoscope._

_"Well your finally awake." The man had a strong voice. "I'll send your father to talk to you." Then he went out of the room. _

_Maddie was confused. She had no idea whatsoever. Why couldn't she figure out where she was? _

_Just then her father walked in wearing a sling to hold his arm. He sat on the bed next to her. _

_"Papa, where are we?" Maddie asked. _

_"We're in the hospital, the carriage crashed." The Mad Hatter replied rather grimly. Maddie placed her hand on her fathers arm then sighed. _

_"You know today is your birthday. So today is not your un-birthday!" He cheerfully sang and handed her a small box. _

_It read 'Happy Birthday my love. I hope you like your present, From Mom' _

_She opened it to find a necklace with an anchor emblem on it. She slipped it on and smiled. _

_In a flash her smile faded. _

_"If this is from mom... Where is she?" _

_The Mad Hatter froze. _

_Maddie repeatedly yelled out 'Papa' and she finally got an answer:_

_"She's dead."_

_"What?" Maddie choked out. _

_Then The Mad Hatter's body started to become dust. _

_Maddie screamed. _

_"Papa! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Everything started to disperse and she was also turning dust._

_"HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME...!" _

Maddie sat straight up screaming. She realized it was only a nightmare and covered her mouth. Fortunately, Kitty is a heavy sleeper and the rooms were soundproof so nobody heard a thing.

'It was only a dream, it was only a dream.' She kept repeating in her head.

But the question is, why did it feel so real to her? Why did she even get this dream? Did she actually have a mom?

She shook her head and grabbed her MirrorPhone from her bed-side table.

'3:00'

She groaned. Maddie couldn't fall back to sleep so she woke up Earl Grey and they had a quiet tea party.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayy! Chapter 1 is finished. So, this my first fanfic and this is probably going to be a multi-chapter fanfic but this is it for now. I hope you enjoyed this, please tell me what you think about it and I'm out :D <strong>


	2. Please stop repeating

**Chapter 2** –

"UGH." She dipped her head into the palm of her hands.

She's been getting the same visions over and over again for two days straight.

'But why?' She thought frustrated of her huge headache. She just wanted to have some peace again.

The same question zoomed through her head a million times but it seemed to never find it's answer.

She sat in the Rebel's lounge alone wondering about so many things.

It actually surprised her so much that it concerned her friends to see her in such a worrying state.

She couldn't take this. No. Someone around this place has to know what is going on inside of her head.

But who…?

"Giles Grimm!" Maddie shouted a bit to loud. Fortunately she wasn't in the library or the evil step-librarians would shout to her.

Wait a spell, that's exactly where she's going!

She stood up and left the lounge.

It was the time before dawn and as the mad fairytale would know, nobody's awake.

She found a lock in the wall next to the entrance of the library and used it to unlock the door.

The library was a little chilly due to the fact that the fire wasn't burning.

Maddie shivered. Even though she had a long sleeved shirt on it still was cold. 'Why did I wear shorts, well at least my toes are warm.'

Her steps were light since she was wearing comfy bunny slippers.

_THUMP!_

She stopped in her tracks. She had no idea what the sound was and didn't dare to detect what was hidden in the shadows.

The sound didn't repeat itself so she kept moving.

But the sound seemed so close. Could someone be watching her?

Just then she tripped over something.

"Whoa!" Maddie sat up to discover that she tumbled over a rather thick book.

She dusted the book and the moon lit over the title.

'_The Spark o —' _Then the rest was scratched off.

Burning with curiosity, she opened the book. The words, she couldn't figure them out. It seemed so complex that the words weren't actually, words!

But then as she skimmed down to the last sentence of the whole page, she figured out what these jumbled up words were.

Old Riddlish

This was the most complicated language in the whole Ever After World. Old riddlish was used a long, long time ago way before her father had existed. But then one day this language was long forgotten and it was differed.

Maddie flipped the pages trying to find something in the book that she could probably understand but found it hopeless.

As she flipped open more of the pages she came across this:

'_Run before it's too late. But that can cause a spark…' _

Maddie didn't get it so she flipped to the other page to find it was empty.

'What? This makes no sense at all!'

She huffed. Maddie stood herself up and grabbed the book.

She headed to a grey door and knocked on it in an interesting manner.

She just hopped that this man she was going to see has an explanation for all this mess.

* * *

><p><strong>So I just can't believe I finished chapter 2. Anyways thank you for all the people who read it that really made my day. I'm going to be working on Chapter 3 soon, so hope you like this chapter. And we gonna pop the bubble. :D<strong>


	3. I need an answer

**Chapter 3** –

The Vault of Lost Tales.

This was one of the most interesting places in Ever After High, although all of the students have no clue on how to get there. Well, except Maddie.

The burning scent of the candles, the begrimed dust on the books made it seem so ancient yet marvelous.

No tale knew a single thing about Giles Grimm unless taken to him.

It didn't take too long for Maddie to reach the realm of bubbling potions, scurrying rats and of course, the man with the messy grey hair and the small round rimmed glasses.

Well she's found Giles Grim all right.

"A teaspoon in the kettle, bells be waken." Giles greeted seeing Maddie from the corner of his eye.

"Why hello to you too Mr. Grimm." Maddie dropped the book onto the table and placed a hand over it.

He tilted his head from the cause of the sound.

"A flaming squirrel, however shall that be?" Giles asked in curiosity.

Maddie freely let loose of the book and pushed it towards him.

"Can you tell me anything about that book?" Maddie didn't know if she should be filled with hope or she should be filled with worry. She didn't really understand why she needed this but if Giles knew something she'll take it anyways.

Grimm studied the front cover of the book.

Plain brown, a gold border and a title encrypted in gold that was half scratched. That was normal…

Wait one second! Any book, even the most oldest book would never have the title scratched.

Unless it was scratched for a reason. Someone scratched it off to hide something. But what…?

It was luck that the missing letters were carved in before anything was put to make it stand out, but it was faint.

Grimm traced over the lost letters spelling it out all in is head.

'_f Rebellious Love'_

That part is solved, now to put it all together…

'_The Spark o-f Rebellious Love'_

As the title was solved, Grimm knew this book and didn't want to tell Maddie anything because it's dangerous for her to know.

He backed away from the book sullenly stepping backwards. That caught Maddie's attention.

"Um… Are you ok?" She walked over to the book still not understanding a single thing about it.

Giles had two simple choices (not really): The truth or the lie.

"An airless balloon, a lion with no roar, the owl with wisdom shall not hoot of the unknown." Giles affirmed. Well he made his choice...

Maddie let out a soft '_oh_'

"Well i should anyways get back now, the mouse ticks the arrow to rise the sun. Kitty would be waking up by now." Maddie gave a small wave and left.

...

Maddie walked into her room at the same time as Kitty fluttered her eyes open.

"Morning Kitty Cat." Walking to her vanity table.

Kitty sat up,

"Can you please not call me that?"

"So you're saying that Marc is the only one that could?" Maddie turned to look at the cat who kind of just froze there.

It was no secret that Marcus Boots and Kitty were dating, well to some people.

Kitty glared at her at first then rolled her eyes. She stood up yawning.

Maddie looked at herself in the mirror then at a box. She opened the box to find the necklace with the anchor emblem in it.

'That's impossible, this necklace was in my dream. But how...?'

Her hands were shaking as she lifted it to touch the emblem. As her finger touched the emblem a terrible pain shot through her head.

Another vision was formed.

_Young Maddie, about the age of six was sitting crossed legged on her mother's vanity chair. Her mother was brushing her hair while Maddie was observing herself in the mirror. _

_Maddie kept doing some silly faces until she noticed a necklace hanging on the side of the mirror. _

_"What is that mama?" Maddie asked pointing to it. Her mother smiled,_

_"It's a necklace that my mother gave me. She says that if any family member is lost the necklace will help you find them." Her mother put down the brush and took down the necklace for Maddie to look at it. _

_"Do you want it sweetie?" Her mother asked. _

_Maddie shook her head._

_"No thank you. But can you wear it, for me?" _

_Her mother laughed slightly and put the necklace on. _

_"Mama, it looks beautiful on you." Maddie placed her little hands on her mother's. _

_Just then a yell from their back garden was heard._

_"TEA TIME!" It was The Mad Hatter. _

_They both laughed. _

_"Come on Maddie, we don't want the guests to be waiting!" _

Maddie gasped and fell off her chair. Kitty ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked as she helped her up.

"Yea... I'm fine," Maddie rubbed her temples,

"I guess..."

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is FINITION! Sorry for the huge lack of update but thank you for reading the first two chapters it means SOOO much to me and also the reviews were lovely.<p>

Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 3.

And I'm out. :D

_xxx_


End file.
